KekkaishiWith a twist of Naruto
by The hybrid who likes to write
Summary: DAMN. Why has noone though of this before? In the midst of battle with his friend and teammate, Naruto is sent forward in time, to the outskirts of The Urakai complex dedicated to the Yagyaouu SP , Soon found by it's commander. Rated M for later.


OH. MY. GOD. Why has no one thought of this before? IT'S RIPE FOR EXPLORING! Really people, give me a good gorram reason WHY no one has done a Naruto and Kekkaishi Fanfic before, ONE. GOOD. REASON. =( SO, I'll be a pioneer for once in my life…. This will be a never-before-seen fanfic, with little commentaries(And maybe an Omake or two!) wherever I can put them, usually found at the top and bottom of the story. Now, without further adieu, let the story of the decade commence! OH, OH, one last thing, this will be a NaruGen, _maybe _NaruGenYoshi If I can work that in. =)

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Kyuubi(For what part he'll play in this, something akin to Madarao and Hakubi) Speaking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

_-Flashback-_

*WARNING: THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN BY S FURRY, AND THUS, CERTAIN TERMS AND PHYSIOLOGY TERMS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAT WHAT YOU WOULD EXPECT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

'Urg, what hit me...?' A fifteen-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked himself from within his crater. 'All I remember was fighting Sasuke…Scratching his headband…And holding his hand. Then everything goes dark. 'Maybe I should ask the fox…He'll have an idea.' And with that he drifted off into his mind, unnoticing of the vulpine figure watching over him.

Naruto was welcomed by the sight of his tenant's cage, or more precisely, where it was not. In it's place was a pedestal, and atop it lay a scroll, and a small red sphere. Naruto raised an eyebrow, walking forward to examine it. When he looked closer, he could see the scroll was addressed to him, and the sphere had strange unrecognizable symbols written on it, and it seemed to radiate power he'd only felt once he got close. He took up the scroll in his hands, thinking it would be the more explanatory of the two objects, opening it and reading it's contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It has come to my attention, that the fight with your friend in the Valley seems to have opened a rift in the dimentions, and sent you somewhere I don't recognize, but I think it may only have transported us forward in time. If that is the case, And I know it is, look around for other humans to assess the state of the area, technology, and general populous. We need you to blend in, because in my current state, I know I can't. If you're wondering what I mean, is because we went through the dimentional rift, I was able to 'bend the rules' around my seal, so when you wake up, I'll be outside your body. _

_Don't be alarmed though, I haven't explained the cost yet. Being able to exit your body was only allowed under two conditions, one; I still wear the shikinfuuin around my neck as a collar, so I'm nothing much but a small fox spirit who can't do much, and two; I was to give you all my power and abilities in the form of a gift, and believe you me, I had to do some serious work-around to get it to something I knew you'd like._

_Anyway, the sphere is the gift, all you need to do is smash it and it deal is done, all my powers will be yours, as well as a few other things I thought up to help you along in this world. In the seal below is listed all my abilities and the gifts I've given you on a scroll, I suggest you read that if you want a full outline of what I'm giving you. One last thing, you don't have to accept the sphere now, simply making it and leaving it to you was my part of the work-around to get some semblance of my body back, so you can leave it for later if you'd like._

_Ja ne_

_-Kyuubi_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at all this information, prossessing all what his friend had written to him. "So…does this mean I won't have to hide from the villager's eyes anymore?" He asked himself. Shaking his head and deciding to think on it later, he opened the seal and snached up the scroll inside, opening it to read it's contents as well.

_-Total control of Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water._

_-Control of light and Shadow/Darkness._

_-Ability to transform into a large were sort of thing, huge, muscled, fast and extremely powerful, this transformation will also be partial if you like, to be a bit more discreet. Because of this, I'll need to convert your body into that of a Hanyou, so you still smell human when not transformed._

_-Most of my knowledge of combat, though I doubt you'll need it, as well as all my knowledge in using the abilities I have given you: Note that you'll likely still have to train to use them to get the full effect, as well as to gain a sort of gauge of what amount of power to use for each._

_-All nine of my tails of power, minus what I'll need to keep myself alive, don't worry, as mentioned, your Hanyou body will be able to absorb the Chakra and keep it in, so no worry about exploding from it, as comical as that would be. Sadly, this also entails you to learn to control it again, but, I have also included something for that._

_-Finally, I have a request to make of you. I know you've had me for all your life, and now I may not be able to say around all the time in your head. So, what I'm asking, is that you find yourself a mate. I don't care what gender, nationality or whatever. Just find one, it'll help fill the hole of little old me in your chest. I'll stick around, don't worry. But I won't be there to listen to you and help emotionally as much, hence, my asking you find someone; Don't whore yourself out though, find someone right._

Naruto rolled up the second scroll, closing his eyes to take all this in. After a moment of thought, he opened his eyes, looking to the second object left to him by the old fox. The sphere was a bright crimson, the power coming from it feeling neither good nor evil, simply mischievous and present. He took the orb in his hands and crushed it, blacking out soon after.

A few miles from Naruto's position lay the Yagyouu complex, a branch of an organization calling itself, The Urakai. In one of its many rooms slept the commander of this branch, Masamori Sumimura. The Kekkaishi woke abruptly, feeling a great power erupt from the northwest. He quickly got out of bed and dressed himself, sending several small shikigami to the rooms of several of the Night Troops telling them to get up and ready, and he needed their help.

The message to them was that he wanted them to put up a defense in case something attacked before he returned, giving them a small debriefing of the arua he'd felt. Quickly grabbing his wrapped Tenketsu staff, he hurried from his room to the source of this power, hoping there would be time to find and possibly destroy it before it attacked the base, unbeknownst to him, he'd find his preparations were unnecessary, and he'd have something along the lines of more paperwork than defences.

I know, I know, A LOT will be explained in later chapters, don't worry. ;) If anyone can guess what Naruto's transformed state will look like, you get an E-cookie! ^^ Well, tell me what you think! =D


End file.
